


First Meeting

by Cyristal_Artist



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyristal_Artist/pseuds/Cyristal_Artist
Summary: A typical walk home from work leads to an encounter Cloud isn't prepared for.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this Sefikura OmegaverseAu living rent free in my head for months, so I made a render for it and now a ficlet. The render is posted as chapter 2.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta, [crescentstrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentstrife/pseuds/crescentstrife)!

Heading through the train station of the Sector 7 slums and towards the center square, Cloud cradles his young son on his left hip — his leather bag slung across his chest and sturdy wooden bat peppered with beaten nails strapped to his back. A small smile graces his lips as he looks down at his sleeping boy. Chadley’s short silver hair had fallen over his eyes and his little hand grips the top of Cloud’s dress tightly. Cloud loves bringing Chadley along with him on delivery runs, but he knows it tires him out. He'll be glad to get him home and settled down for a proper nap. He's earned it after being such a big help.

Cloud makes his way into the semi-crowded square and passes by a group of SOLDIERs seemingly on their way out from the slums. Nobody seems to be paying them any mind. Must just be out doing rounds. No commotion means it's safe to pass by them, and so he keeps his head down as he continues on his way.

He makes it no more than a few paces past the group before a leather gloved hand grasps his right shoulder, turning him slightly and stopping him in his tracks. Cloud is taken aback — frozen in place and instantly on guard.

"Excuse me, ma'am" The stranger says calmly, voice deep and smooth.

Cloud slowly tilts his head back over his shoulder towards the stranger, nervous about someone touching him so suddenly. Nobody ever touches him. A quick sniff clues him in as to why. Alpha. His own appearance — long hair and plain-Jane dress — paired with an artificial beta scent is supposed to keep unwanted interactions like this at bay.

Turning his eyes up towards the man, Cloud is unsettled to discover it's one of the SOLDIERs. And not just any SOLDIER, but a General. Sephiroth. This couldn't be good.

"Your pup," Sephiroth starts, eyebrows pinched together. His long silver hair falls over his shoulder as he tilts his head and gestures towards the toddler balanced upon Cloud's hip. "He smells familiar."

Cloud's face instantly sours. Pup? Omegas had pups. As far as the world was concerned he was no such thing. Where did this alpha get off referring to his son this way?

"He shouldn't” Cloud bites back, trying his best to contain his anger. Starting a fight with this alpha would only end in trouble. Chadley stirs slightly in his arms, as if sensing the shift in his mother's mood, but otherwise doesn't wake.

“And he’s my _son_. Not some pup."

Sephiroth’s expression tightens slightly.

"Are you certain we haven't met before?" Sephiroth asks. The grip on Cloud's shoulder increases— not enough to hurt, but enough to be noticed.

What was this alpha on about? Why would Chadley smell familiar to him? Had Sephiroth known Chadley’s father? Was Hojo still on the lookout for him after all these years? Is that why these men were here? Would they try to take his son away from him? The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he considers that his little family may not be as safe as he first thought. He needs to get out of there, fast.

“Sephiroth” one of the other SOLDIERs interrupts, glancing warily at Cloud then back towards Sephiroth. “We’re needed topside urgently. We should go...”

Cloud tightens his grip on Chadley before shrugging out of the alpha’s grip and turning to retreat towards the entrance to the slums, glancing back every few paces to be certain he isn’t being followed. Whatever the other man alerted Sephiroth to, thankfully, must have been important enough to halt any pursuit he might’ve taken. At least for now. The alpha does nothing but watch him go, hand still suspended in the air where his shoulder had been.

His anxiety grows with every step he takes. He wants to hope that this'll be the end of it, that he'll never have another run-in with the General or anyone else from Shinra. But he isn't so naive as to really believe that. Should have expected his luck to run out sooner or later. It’s a miracle he's been able to stay hidden for so long as it is.

He quickens his pace towards Seventh Heaven, all thoughts of getting home forgotten. Tifa will know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you'd like to see the render I made for it (and links for where to find it on my other socials) see chapter 2. Otherwise thank you for reading my first attempt at a fic. ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Also posted to my [tumblr](https://cyristal-art.tumblr.com/post/644849744505602048/your-pup-he-smells-familiar), [twitter](https://twitter.com/CyristalArtist/status/1367934787739062276?s=20), and [deviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/cyristal-artist/art/First-Meeting-872331904) accounts.


End file.
